GTO a new story
by Rzerob
Summary: Onizuka is in the US, and he is about to meet someone who needs his special kind of teaching skills.
1. The Good life

This is my first fan fic and I appreciate all critics, so please critic my work. Also I only own this chapter, and all of the characters in it. But since this is going to be a GTO fan fic, I won't own any more. I don't like to read fan fics with original characters but I don't know any other way to start this story, so here it is.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"One more that's all I want, just one more".  
  
He kept saying it to himself over and over as he waited his turn.  
  
"This is going to be my last year competing, and I want to end it right".  
  
"9.8, 9.9, and 9.9 an excellent score by Lee Sando of the Dynasty Wind school of martial arts. That is going to be a tough score for our returning champion to beat".  
  
"Focus Roha, Focus. You can do this". He thought. "You are in the best shape of your life and you know your routine perfectly, you can do this".  
  
"Bow to your audience", said the announcer.  
  
This awoke Roha from his thoughts.  
  
"Bow to your graders".  
  
"Come on Roha you can do this, just one more, just one more..."  
  
"BEGIN!"  
  
"Wow Roha, you were better than those Kung Fu movies on TV". Roha's 7 years old little brother, Xyander exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know about all that little bro. All I did was train hard and tried my best".  
  
"Don't sell yourself short kiddo; you did stuff with that stick thing that I didn't even think was possible. I mean if I tried to do that spiny thing over my head like you did, I'd probably knock my self out". Said his father, Ben. As he drove the van home.  
  
"We are very proud of you Roha, your only 18 years old and you have already won the US martial arts weapons competition 3 times and you came in 3rd in the world weapons competition". Said his mother, Rhianon.  
  
"Thanks Mom". "And Dad, it's a Bo staff. A BO STAFF! and you could do that "Twirley" thing if you practiced". Said Roha.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah I got you, a Bo, it's a Bo. But I still think I'd knock my self out". Said his Father.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Dad, How much longer until we get home?" Asked Xyander.  
  
"JESU..." Ben started but contained himself, thanks to the menacing look from his wife. "Look Xyandy, I told you ten minutes ago, it would be at least another two hours. SOoooo, Take two hours and subtract ten minutes. O.K?" Ben asked.  
  
"ANNND if you ask again in another ten minutes, next time we go to one of you brothers competitions we'll leave you with the neighbors". Added their mother.  
  
While Xyander pouted and made a face, everyone laughed, but Roha knew he had already made up his mind that this was his last competition.  
  
An hour had past and Xyander fell asleep and Roha decided it was now or never to tell his parents his decision.  
  
"About next time..", Rhoa started. "I don't think I'm going to do this anymore".  
  
"But kiddo...", Ben started. But was cut off by Rhianon.  
  
"Let him finish Ben, it's his decision".  
  
After silence entered the car, and nothing could be heard except for the rain that pounded on the van's windows. Roha started.  
  
"Look guys, I just turned 18 and this is my senior year in school. It's my last year, and I want to enjoy it. Things are going good for me now; I'm pretty popular in and out of school. But I miss things that my friends get to do, because I have to train or I have competition that weekend".  
  
Roha was starting to get himself worked up.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, He continued. It was my choice and I'm glad I did it, I'm glad I won those competitions. It's just...It's just..."  
  
"What wrong with me", Roha thought. "I'm getting upset over nothing, this is my decision. I shouldn't be getting upset".  
  
He calmed himself down and finished. "It's just I don't want to do it anymore".  
  
He didn't get to hear anymore of his fathers objections, because as he finished those words a car in the other lane swerved in front of them and the rest was a blur of chaos. 


	2. Waking up

This is still going to be a GTO story; I just have to get my character ready. I own Roha, but I don't own GTO. I wish I did, but I don't.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"No John! I can't keep talking to you right now".  
  
"Why?"  
  
"This is the Hospitals phone line, if I get caught, I'll get in trouble. Besides, I get off of work in 4 more hours. And I'll call you when I get home".  
  
"Man, I hate when you have to work the night shifts. I don't get to see you and it's not fair". Whined John.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I hate that I have to work the night shift too". She rambled on. "But, it's only 6 hours a day and I don't always work the night shift".  
  
"It is creepy at night though. This floor only holds patients in serious conditions".  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked John.  
  
"You know life support, comas, the ones connected to all the machines".  
  
"OOOh, CREEPY". Taunted John.  
  
The nurse continued.  
  
"It makes me feel so scared and vulnerable, I wish there was a tall handsome man here to keep me safe and protect mAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Where's my family?" Asked Roha.  
  
The startled nurse stared blankly at Roha, not understanding how he was standing there in front of her. She kept trying to calm herself down. Because up until now he was in a coma, coma that lasted for two years.  
  
"JANET! JANET! What's going on? JANET!" John yelled over the phone.  
  
But the Nurse was still dazed by what was happening.  
  
"Where is my family?" Roha asked again, in a scratchy voice.  
  
This snapped Nurse Janet out of her daze.  
  
"Wai... Wai... Wait a minute; I need to call for the doctor". Janet stammered out. "John, I'm O.K. but I have to let you go. Love you bye".  
  
"What? Wai..." John barely got out, before she hung up on him.  
  
"I'm calling him right now, just wait one minute". Said Janet.  
  
Roha waited patiently, he remembered he was in a car accident. But he didn't remember anything after that. He figured everyone would be O.K. A bit bruised up, but still O.K. His body was soar, and he felt weak. It's probably the medicine that is making me feel this way, which would probably explain why his voice was scratchy too. Some medicines do that, I think. As Roha was trying to figure out what had happened he overheard the nurse talking to the doctor over the phone.  
  
"No! Dr. Goutei, this is not a joke. He is standing right here. He just asked me about his family. I swear, doctor. Please hurry". The nurse ended the conversation and hung up the phone.  
  
"That was weird, thought Roha".  
  
He scratched his chin in thought, and found a full beard in the place of his stubble that he was use to. Not only that, but he felt something weird down on the left side of his face.  
  
"What is going on?" He thought.  
  
Something was wrong, and he needed to find out. And he needed to find out now.  
  
The nurse was getting a little jumpy, she couldn't believe that this guy that was in a coma had just woken up. But she started to get a little worried when he found the small scar and beard on his face. He didn't realize what had happened he still thought it was still April 2002. When in fact it was June of 2004.  
  
"Where is the bathroom?" Roha asked in a frantic voice.  
  
"The employee's restroom is just down the hall". Janet said, while pointing down the hall to her left.  
  
And before she could get in another word, Roha was gone.  
  
Roha headed straight for the bathroom dragging along a line of bags and machines that he didn't know what they were for, or what they did. And this worried him even more.  
  
"How long have I been in here? Have I been in a coma for a couple of months? I have to find out".  
  
When he got to the bathroom he went to the sink to splash some water on his face and calm his self down. But just when he had his hands full of water, he saw his reflection. He stared at it for a minute, not believing it was him. But it was.  
  
His dark brown hair was down to his chin, a full beard covered his face, which was at least four inches long. His face looked more mature, and there was a two inch scar that followed his jaw down to his chin. But what really surprised him were his eyes. They were a blue, but it looked like some of the blue faded away. Leaving him with grey eyes. He looked a little taller too. He figured six foot, six foot one. He was still in good physical shape, not as toned as he was. But still in good shape. While looking himself over, he realized he was in a coma longer than a couple of months.  
  
Just as Roha was about to head back to the nurse, he noticed his left hand looked weird. After closer inspection he realized that it looked weird because it was scarred along with his forearm. He was really getting worried now. How bad was he hurt, how long was he out, how bad was his family hurt. All these questions swam around in his head trying to get out. He calmed himself down, took a deep breath, headed out of the bathroom to find the doctor. And have all of his questions answered.  
  
I will answer reviews, as soon as I get them. That is, if I get any reviews. Let me know what you think. 


	3. Two years

I own Roha, but I do not own GTO. I am going to introduce Onizuka into this story, in another couple of chapters. I have a whole lot of ideas that I am going to use. But I can't use them until I get there in the story.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"He's in the bathroom, Doctor Goutei. I swear", pleaded Nurse Janet.  
  
Doctor Goutei was a short, skinny Korean man with a handle bar mustache. He had a receding hairline on his egg shaped head, and light brown eyes. He was very intelligent. And he was very gullible, even though he tried not to be.  
  
"HA, HA, HA, I thought so. I thought you were pulling my leg". Dr. Goutei said in humorous tone. "But Janet, this is a serious matter. If I wasn't such a nice guy you would be in some real trouble. I mean, you can't go around making up stor..."  
  
"Where is my family?" Interrupted Roha.  
  
The Doctor couldn't believe it, it wasn't a joke. The patient really did wake up out of his coma.  
  
"Where are they? What happened?" Roha was getting agitated, he was asking important questions. And all the doctor and nurse could do was staring at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really am. It's just, just that you... I, mean I wasn't expecting you to. Well I was hoping you would but I didn't know you would and well you did. And I just can't believe that you..." Doctor Goutei rambled.  
  
"What!? What are you talking about? You're not making any sense". Said Roha.  
  
"You were in a coma". Blurted out the nurse.  
  
This confirmed his suspicions; obviously his hair wouldn't have grown this long over night.  
  
"I told you I wasn't lying". Said the nurse to the doctor. While acting childish and sticking out her tongue.  
  
And the doctor just nodded with wide eyes, he still couldn't believe Roha woke up.  
  
"How long?" Asked Roha.  
  
"How long? Oh the coma, it's been... Um, almost two years I think". Said the nurse.  
  
"It's been exactly two years, two months and thirteen days". Said the doctor.  
  
"Two years, I've been out for two years". Roha was being thrown into a downward spiral of fear, anger, and despair.  
  
Dr. Goutei had snapped out of his daze and pulled out Roha's file. He was now ready to answer Roha's questions.  
  
"Why don't we sit down in the break room and go over everything, while I give you a check up and make sure that you are alright. Janet go get a robe from the supply room while unhook the IV and monitors".  
  
"Yes Dr. G".  
  
"I'm sorry about the stuttering a minute ago you see, the nurses like joke around with me. I can't tell you how many times they got me on the, he woke out of the coma gag. So you can imagine how shocked I was when I find out that it's true. By the way I am Dr. Eric Goutei". He said with an out stretched hand and a smile.  
  
"Roha Meteora", Roha said and shook the doctor's hand. "I'm just worried about my family".  
  
"I understand, why don't we go have that talk now. O.K?" Said the doctor as he removed the I.V. from Roha's arm.  
  
"Here's that robe Dr. G".  
  
"Thank you Janet". He took the robe and handed it to Roha. "Why don't you put this on?"  
  
"Thanks, this hospital gown just wasn't cutting it". He said while looking at the blushing nurse.  
  
Dr. Goutei cleared his throat and said. "And now Mr. Meteora, If you will follow me I'll be sure to answer all of your questions".  
  
AN: I'm sorry about the late update, due to military obligations I have had my hands tied. And I was having writers block. I have a whole lot of ideas for this story; I just have to get to them. My next update will be soon. And now to comment on my reviews.  
  
Thanks for your support Spike; it is good to have a fan. And I hope my new writing style is to your approval.  
  
Well that's all of them, I'll be sure to answer the rest. If I ever get any. Thanks again, and don't forget to review. 


	4. Six months later

I do not own GTO, but Roha is my character and so is this story.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It had been six months since he had woken from his coma. And during that time Roha tried his best to readjust to his life. He was told that he had to go back to school, finish the second half of his junior year, and continue his senior year, if he was to receive the full amount of his inheritance. But he did receive checks to allow him to live a nice life.  
  
The second half of the school year wasn't until January 2nd. So he had free time until then. Because of his parent's life insurance policy and everything he inherited, Roha wouldn't have to work the rest of his life, if he spent it responsibly, and he graduated high school.  
  
The first thing he did was move out of his house. He moved to Southern California, a good distance from his hometown in Washington. There were too many memories, and he was already in a deep state of depression that it only made him worse. And all of his old friends were already in their new lives that he didn't feel like he belonged there. He didn't feel like he belonged any where.  
  
Because of his depression he was on all sorts of medicines. But he didn't think they helped. In fact the only thing that helped get his mind off of things was training. So, that's what he did. Every chance he got he trained.  
  
Roha's first sensei lived in Southern California, and that was one of the reasons he moved down there. His sensei, Sensei Brandon McCoy, was an averaged height man, about 5'11". He was half Japanese and half Caucation. He had short black hair with green eyes, and a rough face with a five o'clock shadow. He was in excellent physical condition, especially for a man of fifty six.  
  
His family consisted of his wife; Kim and daughter; Jessica. Kim was a typical house wife. She loved to cook, clean, and nag. She was five foot four thin Caucation woman, with mid length, brown hair and brown eyes. Kim was the typical valley girl; she loved the mall guys, and was very attractive. She had long black hair, green eyes, 5'3", and great shape, thanks to her fathers training. And as long as Roha could remember she had a crush on him. Brandon McCoy was a good man and Roha had always looked to him as a father figure and after the accident, he was all the family he had left.  
  
"So Roha, how are you feeling today, asked Sensei McCoy?"  
  
"As good as can be expected, I guess, Roha answered".  
  
"Your body seems to be in its peak of shape again. But your mind and heart are still very weak".  
  
"I try sensei. I try to stay in good spirits, but I can't. I can't help thinking of them, even when I sleep. I don't think I have had a good sleep since I came out of the coma. Sometimes I wish I just would have never wakened up".  
  
"A lot has happened to you Roha, and my family and I are always here for you, if you need us. And you don't have to move out. You can stay here. Forget about the apartment. We can move your stuff back. Being alone is not going to help you, not when you are this depressed now".  
  
"Thank you sensei, I appreciate your offer but I'm twenty years old and I am going to have to get used to it someday. Besides, your daughter's boyfriend thinks I'm going to steal her away from him". Both of them laughed.  
  
"Yeah, and the missus doesn't like that crush she has on you too".  
  
After they were done laughing Roha picked up the last box of moving stuff, and headed for the door.  
  
"Roha?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Sensei McCoy gave Roha a hug, and said: Remember you are a part of our family.  
  
"Thanks Sensei".  
  
AN: I told you I the next chapter would be up soon, now didn't I. Onizuka will be in the next chapter, Yay! Not a big part, but he will be in there. If there are any questions about my story, I'll be glad to answer them. Or If I got anyone lost, I apologize. And I think I found out why I haven't been getting many reviews. I didn't realize that to review, you had to be a signed member or something. So I changed that, and anyone can review now. Thanks Kuroichibi for the info. So, let the reviews come pouring in. At least I hope that is why I have only gotten two reviews. No one has told me I suck, so I'm going to keep writing.  
  
Now the reviews:  
  
Kuroichibi: Sorry about the punctuation, I guess I need to work on that. If you can, point out some of my mistakes so I don't repeat. And I'm glad you like the story so far. I hope I keep up to your expectations. And to answer you question about what military branch I'm in; I have been in the Army Reserves for three years and I go into active duty in the end of April. But I have been busy, because the process from going Reserves to Active is very hectic.  
  
Well that's all of them, hopefully my next AN: Will be bigger with more review. Well I have to go. Thanks and don't forget to review. 


	5. Chicken

I do not own GTO, but Roha is my character and so is this story.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
December had been horrible for Roha. Every day it got closer to Christmas, Roha became more depressed. And he had refused to interrupt up his sensei's holiday. So he went school shopping. He got new clothes and a hair cut. The clothes he bought fit into to the punk category. His hair was cut to his chin and thinned out and he shaved the beard except for a goatee, which he trimmed to three inches.  
  
During his recovery time Roha got a tattoo on his left arm, of black and blue flames with the words never forgotten in Japanese on the inside of his arm, in white. That went from his wrist to his elbow. It covered up the scar from the accident. He also pierced his ears with 2 gauges and pierced his labret.  
  
Christmas came and went. And before he knew it, Roha was leaving for his first day back to school.  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! Roha rolled over and hit the snoozer.  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! Roha rolled over and hit the snoozer.  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! Roha rolled over and hit the snoozer.  
  
"Owww, my head. I can't believe I still have a head ache. I haven't drunk anything since new years and I'm still feeling the effects".  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!  
  
"Alright! I'm up, I'm up". Roha turned off the alarm and finally seen the clock. It was 6:35a.m. School was at 7:00a.m. And he had a twenty minute drive ahead of him to school.  
  
"SHIT, oh shit. I'm going to be late for school. I must have hit the snoozer more than I thought".  
  
He got out of bed and got ready. It was 6:45a.m. When he left his apartment, ran down to his bike (Suzuki GSX-R 1000, white with carbon fiber trim. And it had no decals. With matching helmet) and then he was gone.  
  
He went through two red lights, passed a double yellow line 4 times and was between 140mph and a buried needle the whole way. And he made it to the school parking lot at 6:56a.m. He could see some students waiting out side, and noticed he wasn't the only person that slept in.  
  
Roha scanned the parking lot for a parking spot and saw one up close to the front. But apparently so did someone else. A red GT mustang was heading right for it. Roha lit up the tires and headed for the parking spot. And the mustang sped up too, seeing what Roha's intentions were.  
  
"Great my first day back to school and I'm playing chicken with someone in a mustang. But I'll be damned if I'll let him get that spot over me".  
  
Roha got right up to the spot, braked, dumped the clutch, whipped his back tire around and pulled his bike into the parking spot. This didn't make the driver of the Mustang too happy. He locked up his brakes and jumped out of the car.  
  
"YOU STUPID FU&@%ING ASS HOLE, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY PARKING SPOT!!!"  
  
Roha parked his bike and got off, and completely ignored the driver of the Mustang.  
  
"ARE YOU DEAF? I SAID GET OUT OF MY SPOT. I ALWAYS PARK THERE. SO GET OUT NOW".  
  
But Roha just walked away. And this infuriated the driver. He was about to yell again when another bike goes by him and parks right next to Roha's bike. He was really mad now; not one but two people were parked in his parking spot.  
  
"Hey! You got a light?" Said the driver of the other bike, with a Japanese accent.  
  
"WHAT?! Oh, Mr. Onizuka. I didn't realize that was you". The driver said while turning a little white.  
  
The school bell rang.  
  
"You're not going to park your car there are you? Onizuka said as he got off of his bike. I don't think Principal Jackson will like that very much".  
  
The driver of the Mustang was about to tell Onizuka to go FU@#%$ himself, when he remembered the time Onizuka punched a hole through a cinder block with out flinching. He said the cinder block made him angry, and he needed to punish it. And that he was leader of the Eurasia College Karate arts team and not to piss him off unless they wanted punished. So instead the driver got back in his car and looked for another parking spot.  
  
"Wow, what a nice bike. I have got to get that guy to let me take for a little joy ride. I'll just tell him I'll flunk him if he doesn't let me ride it. HA, HA, HA, I wonder who that kid was. He sure got balls though. Another second and he would have been in the driver's seat of that mustang. And he pissed off that jock guy, but he did back down, unlike what I would have done back in Shonan".  
  
The school late bell rang.  
  
"Shit! I've got to hurry up and get to class".  
  
AN: Well Onizuka is finally in the story. And he will have a bigger role in the next chapter. I will probably start writing from his perspective. If you think that, that is a good idea let me know. I hope everyone likes it. I wasn't sure if I should keep writing this story, but then I got the reviews. I want at least one review between updates. They make me confident in my writing and get me in the mood to write.  
  
Now the reviews:  
  
Quatic7: Sorry about the spelling, I guess spell check didn't catch it. But Onizuka is in it now so hopefully you start to get a mild addiction. And Thanks for the review.  
  
Woof version 1: You have it right it is the continuation of the anime, but I will throw in some stuff from the manga. I'm sorry about the summary. I put that up for the finished story. That will be the perfect summary when the story is finished. And I wasn't trying to scam anyone. Thanks for the review.  
  
Godzilla2: Thank you for your compliment. After I read it, I wrote this story. It made me feel confident of my story. And I will keep updating even if I don't get any reviews, but like I wrote before. It makes me feel confident and it makes me feel like I'm not wasting my time. Thanks for the review.  
  
Well that's all of them. There was a lot more this time. Well I have to go, Thanks and don't forget to review. 


End file.
